Love That Blooper/Transcript
(The BT Productions logo fades in. After it fades out, the title card of the episode is shown. After that fades out, we see the scene of a house. The camera looks inside the bedroom, where Microsoft Mike and Microsoft Sam are sleeping. Suddenly, Mike has a nightmare. Sam comforts him.) Sam: Hahahahaha soi soi soi rofl rofl rofl! That's my best friend! (Sam then feeds Mike. They prepare to go back to sleep. Sam kisses Mike's cheek, then both go to sleep. No sooner have they done this when Microsoft Hazel and Radar Overseer Scotty enter the scene. Hazel rather literally runs into a door.) Scotty: Hazel! When will you quit?! Take this! (Scotty scatters some tools over the floor. Hazel proceeds to run into a rake, then a hoe, and finally a shovel.) Hazel: Ow! Oww! Oww!!! (Scotty then runs inside the bedroom and hides behind the bed. Hazel picks up Mike to try to look for Scotty. Sam wakes up.) Sam: Hey, you! That's Mikey you got in your hands! Hazel: Mikey?! (Hazel realizes he is holding Mike and drops him in fear. She smiles nervously and attempts to run off, but Sam catches her by the cape.) Sam: Listen Hazel. If I catch you bothering my best friend again, I'll tear you apart! Now beat it! (Sam releases Hazel and she flees. Hazel ends up crashing into a tree, a fountain, a clothesline hanger and then into a trash can. Meanwhile, Scotty reveals himself.) Scotty: That's that. (Scotty walks off casually until Hazel comes running back, forcing him to take cover again. Thinking Scotty took cover behind Sam this time, Hazel reaches for Scotty.) Hazel: You can't hide for long... (Scotty reveals himself and slams a hoe against the bed, causing Sam to scream. Hazel leaps back.) Sam: Hazel! Are you after Mike again?! Hazel: No! I was only trying to catch Scotty! (Hazel smiles innocently and performs a dance. Once she is far away enough, she flees the scene.) Sam: Hazel gets a pass for now, but the next time she tries to go after my best friend, she is going to get it! (A few moments later, Hazel spots Scotty sleeping in between Mike and Sam. Hazel hides between the bed and reaches for Scotty. Scotty quietly moves Mike's head into Hazel's grip, so that she ends up grabbing Mike instead of Scotty.) Hazel: I got you! Mike: I'm not Scotty... (Hazel realizes her mistake. She turns around to see Sam feeling for Mike, so she substitutes herself in Mike's place. Scotty then slams a shovel on Hazel.) Hazel: Aaah!!! Ow!!! (Sam hears Hazel's screaming. Thinking Hazel is Mike, Sam comforts her.) Sam: There, there Mikey. No one's going to mistreat you. No sir... (Mike then comes back.) Mike: Sam, Sam, Sam... Hazel: Sam, Sam, Sam... Mike: Sammy! Hazel: Sammy! Mike: No no no no no dammit dammit dammit!!! Hazel: No no no no no no no no!!! (Hazel realizes she is busted. She cannot duplicate Mike's tantrum. Sam growls at Hazel, forcing her to make a quick escape by smacking Sam's face.) Sam: Oww! Hazel, you are so getting it for bothering Mike!!! (Hazel takes a detour and sets up a rake in case Sam followed her. He doesn't. Knowing she has lost her opponent, Hazel runs back through the detour, but forgets about the rake, which ends up slamming her in the face.) Hazel: Oww!!! Curse my memory! (Later...) Hazel: That's it! If I want Scotty, I have to remove Sam! Sam is Scotty's overprotective husband! And I know just how to get rid of Sam... eh! (Hazel sets up a clothesline, from which she ties up a taco spiked with tic controllosa serum. Sam, who is sleeping while holding his gun, smells the serum and sleepwalks after the taco.) Hazel: That's it, Sam... go after that craving. (Scotty, who is sleeping right next to Mike as a precautionary measure, is privy to what Hazel is trying to accomplish. All of Scotty's efforts to wake up Sam fail, and he ends up getting tossed aside. Sam ends up getting locked inside a shed.) Hazel: Scotty! I got you now! Sam cannot save you now! Scotty: Uh oh! I better vamboose! (Scotty runs off.) Hazel: Come back here, you coward! (Hazel chases after Scotty and traps him inside a barrel.) Hazel: There! You will be locked inside for the rest of your life! (However, Scotty escapes the barrel without Hazel noticing. Scotty puts Mike in his place.) Hazel: That's it, there's no escape from me now... (Sam manages to escape from the shed. He goes after Hazel, under the impression that she has been at Mike again.) Sam: Where's my best friend?! If he's under that barrel, I'll tear you apart! Hazel: That's not Mike. That's Scotty under there! Here! (Hazel snaps her fingers and prepares to lift up the barrel, only to hear a whistle. Scotty has escaped. Hazel gulps twice in fear.) Sam: Come on Hazel. You said that's not Mike, then prove it! (Hazel tries to lift up the barrel again, but Sam impatiently snatches it up to see Mike.) Mike: Hey Sam... (Without talking, Hazel makes a quick flee into the tree, fountain, and clothesline hanger, but instead of the trash can, she is stopped by Sam's fist. Hazel tries to run the opposite direction, but Sam catches her and starts to beat her up.) Hazel: (off-screen) Sam, it was a big mistake! I didn't realize that Scotty had escaped, I swear on it! Sam?! Sam?! Ow ow oww!!! (Nighttime. Sam had beaten up Hazel so badly that she has to wear an armor-plated barrel to cover up her naked body.) Hazel: Ooo, that Sam! I shall get revenge one of these days! (Hazel looks at her baseball bat that Sam assigned her. She then looks through a window to see that Sam is using Hazel's cape as an extra blanket. Sam is sleeping peacefully along with Mike. Scotty reveals himself.) Scotty: At least Hazel won't bother me for a while now. (Sam wakes up slightly to see Scotty. He smiles.) Sam: Oh Scotty! It's good to see you! I love you! Scotty: I love you too. Um. Pardon me for a moment. (Scotty leaves. He comes back a moment later.) Scotty: I decided to hang up a "DO NOT DISTURB" sign so that Hazel won't have thoughts of revenge any time soon. Sam: That's a good idea. Now come here, my beloved shield guy... (Scotty gets up on the bed, where Sam embraces him and snuggles him against his chest. Scotty then yawns.) Scotty: Good night Sam... Sam: Good night Scotty... (Sam falls asleep again. Scotty then falls asleep as well. Fade out.) Category:Transcripts